


Something I need to know

by angel_in_me



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Mass Effect 3: Citadel, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: - Элис… Ты в порядке? – в его тоне проскользнула нотка обеспокоенности.- Да, всё… - начала Шепард, готовая как обычно отмахнуться от неудобного вопроса, но затем глубоко вздохнула и покачала головой, отчего короткие тёмные волосы закрыли её лицо. – Нет, я не в порядке. Я не могу выкинуть из головы моего клона.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Kudos: 1





	Something I need to know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elsfia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/gifts).



Когда Кайден зашел в квартиру, Шепард стояла у огромного панорамного окна и вглядывалась в шумную суету Цитадели. Неоновые всполохи рекламных вывесок подобно ярким кляксам отражались у неё на лице. О том, что она любит безучастным наблюдателем всматриваться в просторы за окном, Кайден узнал только после возвращения на «Нормандию». Он не раз и не два находил её на наблюдательной палубе, внимательно вглядывающейся в бездну, от которой её отделяло стекло. Шепард словно бы искала там ответы, которые никто не мог ей дать.  
  
Она никогда не делилась с ним тем, о чём думала в эти моменты, а Кайден и не спрашивал. Он, как никто, знал, что порой тихие моменты наедине с самим собой были жизненно необходимы. Особенно Шепард, ведь она несла на своих плечах вес всей галактики, которая стремительно катилась в тартарары, груз миллиардов жизней, которые зависели от её действий и решений. И это не могло не сказываться.  
  
Кайден порой ловил себя на мысли, что все они порой забывали о том, что она просто человек. Миллионы взглядов были обращены на неё, как на единственный луч надежды, ведь она уже дважды спасла их всех. Её поставили на пьедестал и, пусть этого никто не говорил вслух, дали команду, что она не может ошибиться. Вот только такая ответственность не должна была лежать только на её плечах. И вот сейчас, когда она стояла в огромной пустой квартире, укутавшись в любимую толстовку и обхватив себя руками, становилось очевидно, насколько тяжело ей всё это давалось.  
  
— Шепард? — слегка неуверенно позвал её Аленко. Она вздрогнула, видимо, не заметив, что он пришёл, и резко обернулась.  
  
— Кайден… привет, — Шепард попыталась улыбнуться, но получилась скорее гримаса. Кайден подошёл к ней и положил руку ей на плечо.  
  
— Элис… Ты в порядке? — в его тоне проскользнула нотка обеспокоенности.  
  
— Да, всё… — начала Шепард, готовая как обычно отмахнуться от неудобного вопроса, но затем глубоко вздохнула и покачала головой, отчего короткие тёмные волосы закрыли её лицо. — Нет, я не в порядке. Я не могу выкинуть из головы моего клона.  
  
Рука мужчины скользнула чуть ниже, приобнимая Элис. Он перевёл взгляд на рекламную вывеску за окном. Пульсирующий свет заставлял щуриться.  
  
— Ты хочешь об этом поговорить?  
  
Повисла пауза, и Кайден уже приготовился к тому, что Шепард откажется, но тут она развернулась к нему лицом и спросила:  
  
— Кайден, ты уверен, что я… Что это на самом деле я?  
  
Майор невольно замер, не ожидав такого вопроса. Хотя после всего того, что случилось пару дней назад, стоило ли удивляться, что Шепард думала об этом. Желание свернуть шею Призраку в этот момент достигло своего пика.  
  
— Что, если я на самом деле тоже клон, но мне смогли вернуть воспоминания? — Элис начала судорожно сжимать и разжимать кулаки — признак того, что она с трудом держала себя в руках. — Что, если я всего лишь думаю, что я коммандер Шепард? А настоящая Элис… там, на Алкере. Может, ты был прав тогда на Марсе…  
  
— Нет, — резко прервал её Кайден, борясь с желанием дать себе оплеуху за те слова, что он говорил на Марсе, да и на Горизонте тоже. — Я уже говорил, Шепард. Я был не прав. Ты это ты, и Цербер не смог бы создать столь точную копию. Это просто невозможно.  
  
Шепард, казалось, хотела что-то возразить, но он ей попросту не дал этого сделать.  
  
— Помнишь тот день, когда ты разрешила мне вернуться на «Нормандию»? — женщина кивнула в ответ. — Я тогда был абсолютно серьёзен. Я не сомневаюсь в тебе, Элис. Потому что, глядя на тебя, я вижу ту самую женщину, которую полюбил три года назад. Ту же силу духа, самоотверженность и решимость. Всё то, что невозможно повторить.  
  
Элис помедлила, а затем, глубоко вздохнув, подошла к нему и прислонилась лбом к его груди. Она редко показывала слабость, даже наедине с ним, но сегодня был очень тяжёлый день.  
  
— Спасибо, — просто сказала она.  
  
Кайден промолчал и лишь обнял женщину, устроив подбородок у неё на макушке.  
  
— Знаешь, а к этому можно и привыкнуть, — сказал он после короткой паузы.  
  
— К чему именно? — поинтересовалась Шепард.  
  
— К таким вот моментам. Я могу представить нас с тобой через пару лет на балконе, наблюдающими за закатом над Инглиш бэй. А где-нибудь на набережной стоит памятник, на котором ты одной ногой придавливаешь Предвестника.  
  
Шепард засмеялась и покачала головой, а затем чуть отстранилась, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо.  
  
— А ведь я только хотела сказать, какой ты романтичный.  
  
— Ну, а что не так? По-моему, очень даже романтично, — подначил её Кайден.  
  
— Да уж, — улыбка Элис стала чуть более натянутой. — Осталось только победить. Совсем мелочи.  
  
— Я в нас не сомневаюсь. Если уж нас не смог остановить твой клон, то ни Цербер, ни Жнецы нам не страшны, — он снова улыбнулся. Попытка отвлечь Шепард от мрачных мыслей работала, и он был этому рад.  
  
— Ты дурак, Кайден, — посмеиваясь сказала Шепард, выбравшись из его объятий.  
  
— Твой дурак, и тебе это нравится.  
  
— Это точно. Как насчёт того, чтобы заказать пиццу и посмотреть телевизор? Сегодня должен быть марафон Бласто.  
  
— Ваш собеседник будет рад составить вам компанию, — пародируя манеру ханаров, ответил Кайден.  
  
Шепард снова рассмеялась и побрела к дивану, а Кайден последовал за ней.  
  
Отпуск наконец-то начался.


End file.
